Instead of Killing Time
by CerberusLucerne
Summary: An alternate version of another story. Raven is still a semi-new vampire in Santa Carla. She and David survive the fight, and mourn their lost family. Shane Powers was left to bleed out as David and Raven walked away, completely forgetting him. What happens when this baby vamp grows up and starts his own family? Will Raven and David find him in Luna Bay? T for Language & violence


**AN/ I know that supposedly Shane was turned when the Boys wanted Michael to feed with them, but for my story, this is how it goes haha. Its very odd writing this, just like watching the tribe, seeing as how the main vamp shares my name. This will probably be the longest chapter. Comment opinions? I don't wanna hold the story hostage for reviews or anything so… Cover is a scene from the comics **

**Anyone notice the Marilyn Manson reference in my Lost Boys stories featuring Raven?**

_RECAP_

_For those of you who haven't read Certain as the Moon, Raven is a girl the boys brought in, and is the main character of the story. She meets the boys one night, and ends up calling them a family. It seems as soon as she's adjusted to her new vampire life, Star and Michael come into the picture. Here's where the story changes: in this version, everything happens like the movie, the boys die and raven is left with David._

-Raven-

I had felt the death of everyone except for David. Those kids had killed Marko, and then Paul and Dwayne. I looked for David only to find ashes in a fire place. I had been staked, but I think Edgar had missed and punctured a lung or something instead. It hurt like a bitch though. Kinda ironic, Edgar and Allan trying to be rid of a raven, only for me to still be here and nevermore would they try.

I thought briefly of revenge, of vengeance for my slain brothers, but quickly shook those thoughts. That's how the rest of us had been killed, revenge for Marko. The house was empty, and a complete mess. I would never see my brothers again, I thought as I saw their remains around. The gorgeous Cheshire grin of Marko, the laughter of hair metal Paul, the thoughtful stare of Dwayne, the cocky ice blonde David... I took off and headed toward the park.

I passed the tilt-o-whirl cups, and a huge wave of grief washed through me. I remembered meeting the boys there, Paul insisting we ride together. The metal in my tongue irritated the inside of my mouth for the first time in a long time. It had been a while since Paul and Marko stuck the pieces of metal there. With the loss of my friends I almost wanted to run to the karaoke bar and cry to my mom.

I headed back to the beach to feed. I started watching a bonfire party, and caught the glint of a set of ice eyes on the other side of the party. My face turned demonic as I descended on the group. After I drained a couple I noticed someone attacking with me. "David?" I said as the figure dropped his victim.

-Shane-

-Shane-

Shane Powers was left to bleed out as David and Raven walked away. He had thought it to be any night, just him and his Surf Nazi buddies playing around a beach bonfire. After a day of surfing in the heat they had planned to cool down with a nice ride on the waves under the stars. He laughed with his friends. They were all wasted.

"You dance like you surf" Shane said at his friend jumping around the fire, his green side-hawk bouncing with him.

"Not all of us can go pro!" someone else said from a log on the other side of the fire. "Toss me a bottle will ya?" Shane grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler beside him and threw it across to the other boys waiting hand. He caught it, surprisingly, and took a log from the fire pit. After chugging the bottle, he let out a large burp, causing the flames to blow from the torch.

Someone in a long black coat flew down from the sky. Was he really flying? Someone else came from another side of the fire, dark brown/red hair flowing behind her. Shane couldn't see her well, but she looked as though she was beyond rational thinking. She grabbed side-hawk and sliced his throat, making him bleed out. The other figure, the male, gouged the fire-breather's eyes out of his head completely. Then the man in the coat picked Shane up and tore into his throat. Then he stopped, mid-way.

"David?" The girl said. The man turned and left Shane there. The two of them talked, and then they left. So Shane was there, left forgotten, his blood flowing from his neck.

His breathing became heavy as he slowly dragged his way through the sand. He could feel the cells in his body dying as his life force bled out. His throat burned, at first he thought it just the pain. He did have a giant hole in his neck after all. They had been dancing around the flames on the beach, when two people came at them from opposite sides.

He watched his friends die at the hands of the two, who seemed to be too focused on killing the surfers until they saw each other. He remembered the name of the one that attacked him, the one that tore through his throat. _David. His name was David._ Shane crawled to the ocean that was just feet away. He didn't care that the water was full of salt, his throat burned with a thirst. He was in shock, he couldn't think right, and his body was weak.

After a few desperate attempts to numb the thirst, Shane realized it was for something else. The salt made the thirst worse, it didn't help at all. He could hear movement in the water, the soft motion of small waved being created as something swam towards him. At this point he didn't care what it was, he ripped into the creature. Its skin was hard, yet smooth. More of them came towards him, drawn by the blood, and he continued to feast on them. Shane didn't even notice one shark take a chunk from his leg.

When he was in his right state of mind again, he found that his friends weren't as lucky as him. They had been family, and now they were dead. He could recall the conversation the attackers had as they walked away. The two names, and the two demonic faces tearing apart the group of friends. Now Shane was alone, but now he had a half-brother. Time to make a new family, he thought to himself_. A pack like wolves. A tribe._

"David? You survived?!" I half asked as I jumped onto him and we walked away.

"Barely. They left me impaled on a set of antlers" he replied as he hugged me. It was a weird hug, like he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to do it. "The others... weren't so lucky"

"I know..." I looked at the bloody sand at my feet. "What happened?"

"Well, Paul was melted by holy water. Dwayne was staked and electrocuted. Max, the vampire who's blood Michael ingested was staked with a fence post" he explained as we started heading for home.

"Aren't you heartbroken your sire died?" I asked him as we grabbed each other's hands for comfort.

"Max wasn't my sire. And I wasn't too fond of him anyway" he said coldly. "It's his dumb ass plan that killed our family"

"Who was your sire then?" I wondered aloud.

"Someone named Johnson" David said annoyed while climbing down the stairs and went further inside the cave. "I'm tired and I'm done answering your questions Raven" he said as he flew up to his usual perch and I followed to mine. "Goodnight" he was instantly asleep. Grump. I however felt the threads of insomnia tugging at my mind all night.

I don't know if it was fear or if it was sadness that created the fan blowing the fog of sleep away from my mind. Three of my brothers were gone, and I was left with the one who had attitude issues. Amazing.

I found David's stash of smokes and stole a pack. Not the best stress releaver, or really the healthiest, but it was something. My plan was to light a cancer stick, but I got entranced by the flames of the lighter, and I realized the main room was so dark without Marko to light the trash cans. I stared into the flames as they danced in the air. I hadn't slept again today, so I sat on Dwayne's bean bag chair, atop his pile of books and waited for David to come out.

"It seems you may have forgotten how to sleep" I heard David's voice before he appeared from the tunnel.

"Perhaps. I never really slept much when I was human either though" I hopped off the chair and the two of us headed up the stairs. I had taken up ownership of Marko's bike, since I had been close to him before everything happened. Bike rides weren't nearly as fun without the other three, but they were ok. The wind through my hair seemed to blow away all the awkwardness that still hung in the air. The first couple weeks were filled with shock and fear. The Frogs were still out there after all, and I was surprised they hadn't come back for David and I. the shock of an empty cave took a while to get over. Those odd times when I actually slept were very odd when I woke and only saw David. Everything was different. The majority of the people I cared about were gone. These last couple weeks though, it sort of felt as if Dwayne, Paul and Marko just went away for a while, and they would be back sometime. I know it was childish of me to think that, but I guess it kinda helped me move on.

So now David and I headed off to the docks to feed. After parking the bikes we split ways, David heading towards the carousel and myself heading towards the concert area. I didn't know who was playing tonight, but I felt like having a good time. With the roller-coaster down the next best thing was music. I made my way through the crowd and caught a glimpse of the hair metal band that was playing. I guess I did know them, they sounded somewhat familiar. Blonde hair bounced around the microphone, and two head banging dark haired guitars stood at the sides. About three songs in I felt a tap n my shoulder.

I thought I would see David's face and bright blonde hair as I turned around but I was met by a bright green Mohawk, about a foot high. I saw his metal filled lips moving but even with my hearing I couldn't hear his voice. Yelling back at him would have been no help so I gestured for him to follow me, and I walked out of the concert hall.

"Your hair, it's very red" the guy semi-hollered.

"And yours is very green" I replied to him.

"My names Tex. What about you?" he held his hand out and licked one of his piercings.

"Raven" I shook his hand and thought about whether or not I should rip into his throat.


End file.
